My Little Box of Memoirs
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: PRESENTE PRA PURE PETIT CAT - Minhas lembranças... minhas memórias... porquê voltam à tona, agora, após tantos e tantos anos? HIATUS


**My Little Box of Memoirs**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta fic é inspirada no filme _"Memoirs of a Geisha"._ É também um mimo para a Pure-Petit, já que eu já havia prometido pra ela antes... e é um presente de aniversário atrasado. ^.^"

**Capítulo 1**

Não sei ao certo o porquê, mas algumas coisas vêm mexendo comigo ultimamente. Coisas que normalmente não afetam pessoas como eu. Lembranças, memórias... de um passado há muito deixado para trás...

Lembranças de quando eu ainda era uma mortal... e de como eu me tornei o que sou hoje...

Isso foi há muito, muito tempo... quando o Japão ainda não havia aberto suas portas para o Ocidente... quando eu ainda era uma criança...

Minha família e eu morávamos em uma cidade do litoral, éramos uma família simples, sem muitas posses. Meu pai trabalhava o dia inteiro, no mar... mamãe trabalhava cuidando da casa e de mim e meu irmão mais novo, Kakeru. Seitarou, meu irmão mais velho, ajudava papai na pesca. Papai reclamava sempre de mamãe manter Kakeru, de dez anos, ainda em casa. Ele deve ajudar na pesca, se continuar em casa, irá ficar afeminado, dizia ele.

Mamãe, no entanto, desconsiderava o que papai resmungava. Ela não permitia que eu ajudasse na casa, a não ser com coisas leves. Ela dizia que meu destino era me tornar uma mulher, e casar-me com um homem rico. E se eu estragasse minhas mãos com os afazeres de casa, ou ajudasse a limpar os peixes, não iria arranjar um marido rico... mamãe era tão bonita... tinha o rosto levemente arredondado, com grandes e brilhantes olhos pretos, amendoados e de cílios escuros... o nariz delicado e fino... a boca, avermelhada, com um desenho tão suave... mas tinha um olhar triste... de quem esperava muito da vida quando jovem, e aos poucos foi descobrindo que a vida não era o mar de rosas que havia sonhado...

Nessa época eu ainda tinha apenas cerca de 5 anos...

Seitarou sempre foi muito protetor comigo... sempre foi um irmão dedicado... tanto a mim, quanto a Kakeru... Me lembro de que brincávamos na praia, e Seitarou nunca me deixava ir até o mar sozinha... Kakeru porém, era meu companheiro de brincadeiras... corríamos pela areia... jogávamos pega-pega e esconde-esconde... nós três caçávamos borboletas e pegávamos conchinhas... Kakeru fazia colares com estas conchinhas para mim... éramos crianças... tão felizes e inocentes...

Mas... a vida é cruel... mesmo com aqueles que são bons... às vezes, nos tira tudo o que temos de mais valioso...

Uma noite, um bando de homens mascarados veio a nossa casa... Papai os atendeu... disse-lhes algo que não compreendi o que era... mas não agradara aos homens, pois suas expressões eram de desgosto e raiva... gritaram com meu pai, e o empurraram para dentro da casa... entraram sem permissão, vasculharam tudo... papai e mamãe gritavam, eu e meus irmãos nos atrás deles... de repente, um desses homens puxou papai pela roupa, e o indagou alguma coisa... eu estava tão assustada que não conseguia entender nada do que se passava... o homem lançou papai ao chão e mamãe correu para perto dele, sendo segurada com força por um deles, enquanto ela gritava e chorava...

Eu, meus irmãos e mamãe vimos então o líder do bando sacar a espada e com um golpe decapitar nosso pai... em seguida, arrastaram mamãe para o meio de um dos cômodos. Os homens bateram nela, derrubando-a ao chão. Então ela começou a chorar mais, a soluçar, e implorar para não fazerem alguma coisa... Um dos homens pegou Kakeru e Seitarou e o levou para fora, onde o corpo de papai estava... eu estava aterrorizada... dois homens vieram em minha direção...

Do outro cômodo, eu apenas ouvia os gritos de mamãe, os tapas dos homens nela, e os gritos deles... Sabia que a estavam machucando... ouvia ela gemer, gritar e urrar de dor, enquantos os homens pareciam se divertir, riam, batiam mais nela e gritavam com ela... chamavam-na de vagabunda, vadia, puta, entre outras coisas, que na época eu não entendia o que eram...

Os homens me pegaram a força, me arrastaram pelos cabelos para fora, e ali, bateram em mim, até me deixar roxa, cheia de vergões vermelhos pelos braços e pernas, com a boca e o nariz sangrando... Aqueles momentos parecerem uma eternidade...

Eu não podia ouvir mais nada... só havia silêncio... os gritos e urros de minha mãe haviam cessado... os homens pegaram suas espadas, e foram embora, rindo... se deleitando com o horror que tinham causado à minha família...

Eu estava muito fraca... me arrastei até onde podia ver os corpos de meus irmãos e meu pai no chão... tentei chama-los... mas em vão... estavam mortos... com dificuldade, me levantei e fui até o cômodo onde os homens haviam estado até a pouco com minha mãe...

A vi jogada no chão... com o rosto todo ferido e o corpo todo machucado: braços, pernas... sua roupa estava toda rasgada e as mãos ensangüentadas seguravam os farrapos acima do busto, tentando cobrir os seios... seus cabelos estavam molhados de sangue, emaranhados... suas coxas estavam todas machucadas, com vergões e hematomas... e por entre as pernas ela sangrava... um cheiro forte e nauseabundo, de sangue, suor, e mais alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era, infestava o lugar... percebi então que os homens haviam cortado a garganta de mamãe, após terem molestado-a...

Minha família inteira estava morta...

Uma chacina...

E somente eu sobrevivera... Não sei se por piedade... ou simplesmente pelo fato de eu ter desistido de me debater e me defender... me dei por vencida...

Não me lembro do que ocorreu depois... sei que vaguei por um tempo, perdida... sozinha... maltrapilha e suja... as pessoas não falavam comigo... me evitavam... eu parecia uma mendiga... vaguei por tanto tempo... nem me lembro quanto...

Me lembro então de que uma noite choveu... choveu forte... e eu busquei refúgio no beiral de uma casa... já estava no centro da pequena cidade que ficava próxima ao local onde morávamos... me encolhi próxima à parede da casa, para me proteger da chuva... fazia um pouco de frio, e eu tentava me aquecer como podia...

As pessoas passavam sem nem me notar...durante todo o tempo que fiquei ali, quase ninguém me dirigiu o olhar... a não ser uma senhora...

Ela se aproximou de mim, e se agachou à minha frente... era tão pálida... tão bonita... mas tão pálida... os olhos tinham um brilho diferente do que qualquer outro olhar que eu já vira... faiscavam... mas não como faiscassem como o fogo... faiscavam como o gelo... como o gelo sob um sol fraco... uma luz lívida...

- O que uma menina faz, fora de casa, sob este temporal?

- ... – Eu a observei, silenciosa...

- Não se preocupe, pequena... não vou machucá-la... diga-me... qual é o seu nome?

- Fujiwa Mitie, Senhora...

- Prazer, Mitie... sou Shirokawa Mariko...

- P-prazer...

- Ora, você está tremendo de frio, pequena... onde estão seus pais?

- O-os homens de máscara... eles machucaram o papai e a mamãe...

- Entendo... então você está sozinha aqui?

Assenti com um meneio de cabeça. Shirokawa Mariko pareceu pensar durante um momento. Se levantou, chamou um homem que estava ali próximo, conversando com um senhor comerciante. Eles conversaram aos murmúrios, a uns cinco passos de onde eu estava.

- Fujiwa Mitie? Os aldeões estavam falando que a família Fujiwa foi chacinada há uns três dias... Mataram o pai, a mãe e os dois meninos. A menina ninguém sabe onde está... então, essa menina deve ser a caçula, que conseguiu escapar... nós devíamos leva-la para os aldeões...

- E quem vai cuidar da pequena, se a família inteira foi assassinada, e não tem mais ninguém?

- O que pretende fazer, Mariko? Ela é apenas uma criança... você não pretende fazer isso com ela, pretende? Não está querendo...?

- Não! Não, não! Nada disso... mas olhe... ela é uma criança muito bonita... vai ser uma mulher linda... com certeza, depois, alguém vai se interessar por ela e... bem, quando chegar a hora podemos decidir quanto a transformá-la... primeiro precisamos criá-la, ensiná-la...

XxxxxxxxX

Bem, este capítulo saiu mais curto do que eu pretendia, mas estou com uma pressa danada de ver postado logo... então, eu dou uma sacrificadinha nesse capitulo pra tentar lançar ele logo, e depois, dou uma caprichada mais nos outros...

Pessoas... espero que tenham gostado... acho que não tenho mtos comentários a fazer... só peço desculpas a Pure Petit pela demora pra postar... na verdade, eu tinha começado a escrever num caderno da faculdade, mas não gostei do jeito que tava, e bom... acho que agora ficou um pouco melhor... apesar do capitulo ainda estar pesadinho...

Bjs...


End file.
